Rookie
Lance Corporal "Rookie" is a Human junior enlistedman who served with the UNSC Marine Corps during the Human-Covenant war. "Rookie," as he was called, was trained as a member of the elite Orbital Drop Shock Troopers early in his career, serving with the 105th Shock Troops Division at New Jerusalem. Later, he was chosen by GySgt Edward Buck for a team to aid the Office of Naval Intelligence in New Mombasa, Kenya during the Battle of Earth. Battle vs. Isaac Clarke (by Samurai96) The Rookie: Isaac Clarke: On the Sprawl Isaac Clarke along with Ella, and 3 Sprawl survivors are moving through a area trying to reach the hangar to escape meanwhile 5 UNSC drop pods crash into the building Isaac and the others are in and out steps The Rookie, along with Buck, Veronica, Romeo, and Mickey. They move out and Romeo goes up the stairs to a upstairs window and sets up his Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti Material. Meanwhile Isaac turns and sees The ODST troopers and thinks that they are part of Tiedman's security and so takes out his seeker rifle takes aim and fires killing Mickey . Romeo is alerted and as the rest of the team takes cover he takes aim and fires killing a survivor the two teams exchange fire and Veronica grabs a M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade and pulls the pin and throws it but as she does so Ella fires her Pulse Rifle killing Veronica but just then the grenade lands right next to Ella and kills her . Isaac tells the survivors to retreat and they do with Rookie, Buck and Romeo behind them. Isaac sets up a explosive trap with the detnator and fires it onto the wall and as Romeo goes past it the trap explodes killing Romeo . Buck and the Rookie continue on and as soon as they enter the Hangar are meet by plasma fire and take cover. The Rookie pops out and fires his M7S Caseless Submachine Gun killing a survivor and then moves to the left to try and flank Isaac and the other survivor. Buck keeps on taking pot shots at Isaac and the last but Isaac is able to fire his Plasma Cutter cutting off Bucks right arm and as he screams in pain fires again decapatating him . As both Isaac andthe survivor are celebrating unknown to them The Rookie is behind them and he takes out his M6C/SOCOM and fires killing the survivor because of the silencer Isaac doesn't hear the shot and thinks it came from the front but The Rookie puts the M6C/SOCOM against Isaac's head and fires killing Isaac instantly . The Rookie then looks around and walks away filled with sadness at the lost of his squadmates. WINNER: THE ROOKIE Expert's Opinion While Isaac had the better weapons. The Rookie had better training, combat experience, and better health. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Echo (Killzone) (by SentryNeo) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here.Category:Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Halo Warriors Category:Xbox Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites